W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXII
Zanim Staś i młody Murzyn poodciągali na boki wąwozu zabitych Arabów i ciężkie cielsko lwa, słońce zniżyło się jeszcze i wkrótce miała zapaść noc. Ale niepodobna było nocować w sąsiedztwie trupów, więc chociaż Kali ukazując na zabitego zwierza głaskał się po piersiach i powtarzał mlaskając językiem: "Msuri nyama" (dobre, dobre mięso), Staś nie dał mu się zająć "nyamą", a natomiast kazał mu łapać konie, które pouciekały po strzałach. Czarny chłopak wywiązał się z tego nadzwyczaj zręcznie, zamiast bowiem gonić je wąwozem, w którym to razie byłyby uciekały coraz dalej, wdrapał się na górę i skracając sobie drogę przez wymijanie zakrętów, zabiegł spłoszonym rumakom drogę od przodu. W ten sposób schwytał z łatwością dwa, a dwa inne napędził na Stasia. Tylko koni Gebhra i Chamisa nie można już było odszukać, ale i tak pozostały cztery, nie licząc objuczonego namiotem i rzeczami kłapoucha, który wobec tragicznych wypadków okazał prawdziwie filozoficzny spokój. Znaleziono go za zakrętem szczypiącego dokładnie, ale bez pośpiechu, trawę rosnącą na dnie wąwozu. Mierzyny sudańskie przyzwyczajone są w ogóle do widoku dzikich zwierząt, ale boją się lwów, było więc sporo trudności z przeprowadzeniem ich obok skały, przy której czerniała kałuża krwi. Konie chrapały rozdymając nozdrza i wyciągając szyje ku zakrwawionym kamieniom, wszelako gdy osioł postrzygłszy tylko nieco uszyma przeszedł spokojnie, przeszły i one. Noc była tuż, ujechali jednak około kilometra i zatrzymali się dopiero w miejscu, w którym wąwóz rozszerzał się znów w małą, amfiteatralną dolinkę, porośniętą gęsto cierniem i krzewami kolczastej mimozy. - Panie - rzekł młody Murzyn - Kali napalić ogień, duży ogień! I wziąwszy sudański, szeroki miecz, który zdjął był z trupa Gebhra, począł ścinać nim ciernie, a nawet i większe drzewka. Po napaleniu ognia ścinał jeszcze, póki nie nagromadził tak wielkiego zapasu, żeby mogło wystarczyć go na całą noc. Po czym obaj ze Stasiem ustawili namiocik dla Nel pod wysoką prostopadłą ścianą doliny, a następnie otoczyli go półkolistym, szerokim i wysokim kolczastym płotem, czyli tak zwaną zeribą. Staś wiedział z opisu afrykańskich wędrówek, że podróżnicy ubezpieczają się w ten sposób przed napadami dzikich zwierząt. Konie jednak nie mogły się za płotem pomieścić, więc chłopcy rozkulbaczywszy je i zdjąwszy z nich naczynia blaszane i worki popętali je tylko, by nie oddaliły się zanadto w poszukiwaniu trawy lub wody. Mea znalazła zresztą wodę w pobliżu, we wgłębieniu skalnym tworzącym jakby mały basen, pod przeciwległymi skałami. Było jej sporo, tak że starczyło i dla koni, i na ugotowanie pentarek, zastrzelonych rano przez Chamisa. W jukach, które wraz z namiotem dźwigał osioł, znalazło się też około trzech garncy durry i kilka garści soli oraz wiązka suszonych korzeni manioku. Starczyło więc na obfitą wieczerzę. Korzystali z niej jednak przeważnie tylko Kali i Mea. Młody Murzyn, którego Gebhr głodził w okropny sposób, zjadł taką ilość pokarmu, jaka mogła nasycić dwóch ludzi. Ale też był za to całym sercem wdzięczny swoim nowym państwu i natychmiast po wieczerzy padł na twarz przed Stasiem i Nel na znak, że pragnie do końca życia zostać ich niewolnikiem, a następnie złożył równie pokorną czołobitność strzelbie Stasia rozumiejąc widocznie, że bezpieczniej jest zjednać sobie łaskę tak groźnego narzędzia. Po czym oświadczył, że podczas snu "pana wielkiego" i bibi będzie czuwał na przemian z Meą, by ogień nie zgasł - i siadł przy nim w kucki mrucząc z cicha coś w rodzaju piosenki, w której powtarzały się co chwila wyrazy: "Simba kufa! simba kufa!", co znaczy w języku ki-swahili: lew zabity. Ale "panu wielkiemu" ani małej bibi nie było do snu. Nel na wielkie prośby Stasia przełknęła zaledwie parę kawałków pentarki i kilka ziarnek rozgotowanej durry. Mówiła, że nie chce się jej ani jeść, ani spać, tylko pić. Stasia chwyciła obawa, czy nie dostała gorączki, ale przekonał się, że ręce ma chłodne, a nawet aż nadto zimne. Namówił ją jednak, aby weszła pod namiot, gdzie przygotował dla niej posłanie, obszukawszy wpierw starannie, czy w trawie nie ma skorpionów. Sam siadł na kamieniu ze sztucerem w ręku, by bronić jej od napadu dzikich zwierząt, w razie gdyby ogień okazał się niedostateczną obroną. Ogarnęło go niezmierne zmęczenie i wyczerpanie. W duszy powtarzał sobie: "Zabiłem Gebhra i Chamisa, zabiłem Beduinów, zabiłem lwa i jesteśmy wolni." Ale było to tak, jakby te słowa szeptał mu kto inny i jakby on sam nie rozumiał dobrze, co to znaczy. Miał tylko poczucie, że są wolni, ale że stało się zarazem coś okropnego, co napełniało go niepokojem i przygniatało mu piersi jak ciężki kamień. Wreszcie myśli poczęły mu drętwieć. Długi czas patrzył na wielkie ćmy krążące nad płomieniem, a w końcu jął kiwać się i drzemać. Kali drzemał także, ale budził się co chwila i dorzucał gałęzi do ognia. Noc uczyniła się głęboka i co rzadko zdarza się pod zwrotnikami, bardzo cicha. Słychać tylko było trzask płonących cierni i syczenie płomienia, który rozświecał zatoczone półkolem wiszary skalne. Księżyc nie rozjaśniał głębin wąwozu, ale w górze migotały roje nieznanych gwiazd. Powietrze stało się tak chłodne, że Staś zbudził się, otrząsnął senne odrętwienie i począł troszczyć się o to, czy chłód nie dokuczy małej Nel. Lecz uspokoił się przypomniawszy sobie, że zostawił jej pod namiotem na wojłokach pled, który Dinah zabrała jeszcze z Fajumu. Przyszło mu też na myśl, że jadąc do samego Nilu ciągle, lubo nieznacznie, pod górę, musieli przez tyle dni zjechać już dość wysoko, a zatem do krajów, w których febra nie grozi już tak jak w niskim łożysku rzeki. Dojmujący chłód nocny zdawał się potwierdzać to przypuszczenie. I myśl ta dodała mu otuchy. Podszedł na chwilę pod namiot, by posłuchać, czy Nel śpi spokojnie, po czym wrócił, siadł bliżej ognia i znów począł drzemać, a nawet zasnął głęboko. Nagle zbudziło go warczenie Saby, który poprzednio ułożył się do snu tuż przy jego nogach. Kali ocknął się także i obaj poczęli spoglądać niespokojnie na brytana, który wyciągnięty jak struna, nastawił uszu i łopocąc nozdrzami wietrzył w stronę, z której przybyli, wpatrując się zarazem w ciemność. Sierść zjeżyła mu się na karku i grzbiecie, a piersi wzdymały się od powietrza, które warcząc wciągał w płuca. Młody niewolnik dorzucił co prędzej suchych gałęzi na ogień. - Panie - szeptał - wziąć strzelbę! wziąć strzelbę! Staś wziął strzelbę i wysunął się przed ogień, by widzieć lepiej mroczną głąb wąwozu. Warczenie Saby zmieniło się w urywane poszczekiwanie. Przez długą chwilę nie było nic słychać, po czym jednakże do uszu Kalego i Stasia doleciał z odległości głuchy tętent, jakby jakieś wielkie zwierzęta biegły szybko w stronę ognia. Tętent ów odbijał się wśród ciszy echem o skalne ściany i stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Staś zrozumiał, że zbliża się śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Ale co to być mogło? Może bawoły, może jaka para nosorożców, która szuka wyjścia z wąwozu? W takim razie, jeśli huk strzału nie spłoszy ich i nie zawróci, nic nie uratuje karawany, albowiem zwierzęta te, nie mniej złośliwe i napastnicze od drapieżnych, nie boją się ognia - i roztratują wszystko po drodze... Gdyby to był jednak jaki oddział Smaina, który, natknąwszy się na trupy w wąwozie, ściga morderców? Staś sam nie wiedział, co byłoby lepsze - prędka śmierć czy nowa niewola? Przebiegło mu przy tym przez głowę, że jeżeli sam Smain znajdzie się w oddziale, to ich może oszczędzi, ale jeśli go nie ma, to derwisze albo zamordują ich natychmiast, albo, co gorzej, umęczą ich przed śmiercią w okrutny sposób. "Ach - pomyślał - daj Boże, żeby to były zwierzęta, nie ludzie!" Tymczasem tętent rósł i zmienił się w grzmot kopyt - aż na koniec z ciemności wyłoniły się błyszczące oczy, rozdęte chrapy i rozwiane od biegu grzywy. - Konie! - zawołał Kali. Jakoż były to konie Gebhra i Chamisa. Przybiegły oba w dzikim pędzie, gnane widocznie trwogą, lecz wpadłszy w krąg światła i ujrzawszy swych popętanych towarzyszów wspięły się na zadnich nogach, po czym parskając zaryły się kopytami w ziemię i pozostały przez chwilę nieruchome. Lecz Staś nie odjął strzelby od twarzy. Był pewien, że za końmi wychyli się lada chwila kudłata głowa lwa lub płaska czaszka pantery. Ale czekał na próżno. Konie uspokajały się z wolna, a co więcej Saba przestał po niejakim czasie wietrzyć, natomiast okręciwszy się kilkakrotnie na miejscu, jak czynią zwykle psy, położył się, zwinął w kółko i zamknął oczy. Widocznie, jeśli jaki zwierz drapieżny ścigał konie, to poczuwszy dym lub zobaczywszy odblask ognia na skałach, cofnął się z daleka. - Musiało jednak coś mocno je nastraszyć - rzekł do Kalego Staś - skoro nie bały się przebiec obok trupów ludzi i lwa. - Panie - odrzekł chłopak - Kali domyślać się, co się stało. Dużo, dużo hien i szakali wejść do wąwozu i iść do trupów. Konie przed nimi uciekać, ale hieny ich nie gonić, bo one jeść Gebhra i tamtych innych... - Być może; ale ty teraz idź rozsiodłaj konie, zabierz naczynia i worki i przynieś tu. A nie bój się, bo strzelba cię obroni. - Kali się nie bać - odpowiedział chłopak. I rozsunąwszy nieco cierni przy samej skale, wysunął się za zebirę, a tymczasem wyszła z namiotu Nel. Saba podniósł się natychmiast i trącając ją nosem, upomniał się o zwykłe pieszczoty. Ale ona wyciągnąwszy zrazu rękę cofnęła ją natychmiast jakby ze wstrętem. - Stasiu, co się stało? - spytała. - Nic. Przybiegły tamte konie. Czy to ich tętent cię rozbudził? - Obudziłam się już przedtem i chciałam nawet wyjść z namiotu, ale... - Ale co? - Myślałam, że się może rozgniewasz. - Ja? na ciebie? A Nel podniosła oczy i poczęła na niego spoglądać jakimś szczególnym wzrokiem, takim, jakim nie patrzyła nigdy przedtem. Po twarzy Stasia przemknęło wielkie zdziwienie, albowiem w jej słowach i spojrzeniu wyczytał wyraźnie obawę. "Ona się mnie boi!" - pomyślał. I w pierwszej chwili odczuł jakby przebłysk zadowolenia. Pochlebiła mu myśl, że po tym, czego dokonał, nawet Nel uważa go nie tylko za człowieka zupełnie dorosłego, ale za groźnego wojownika rozsiewającego wokół trwogę. Ale trwało to krótko, albowiem niedola rozwinęła w nim umysł i dar spostrzegawczy, pomiarkował przeto, że w zaniepokojonych oczach dziewczynki widać obok trwogi jakby odrazę do tego, co się stało, do tej przelanej krwi i do tej okropności, której była dziś świadkiem - przypomniał sobie, jak przed chwilą cofnęła rękę nie chcąc pogłaskać Saby, który dodusił jednego z Beduinów. Tak! Staś sam czuł przecie na piersiach zmorę. Inna rzecz była czytać w Port-Saidzie o traperach amerykańskich zabijających na Dalekim Zachodzie tuzinami czerwonoskórych Indian, a inna dokonać tego osobiście i widzieć żywych przed chwilą ludzi chrapiących w drgawkach wśród kałuż krwi. Tak! Nel ma niezawodnie w sercu pełno lęku, ale zarówno i odrazy, która w niej pozostanie na zawsze. "Będzie się mnie bała - pomyślał Staś - ale w głębi serca, mimo woli, nie przestanie mieć mi tego za złe i to będzie moja zapłata za to wszystko, com dla niej zrobił." Na tę myśl wielka gorycz wezbrała mu w piersiach, albowiem zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że gdyby nie Nel, to już dawno albo zostałby zabity, albo byłby uciekł. Dla niej więc przecierpiał to wszystko, co przecierpiał, a te męki i głody na to tylko się przydały, że oto teraz stoi przed nim spłoszona, jakby nie ta sama, mała siostrzyczka i wznosi ku niemu oczy nie z dawną ufnością, ale ze zdziwionym lękiem. Staś uczuł się nagle bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zrozumiał, co to jest rozżalenie. Łzy napływały mu mimo woli do oczu i gdyby nie to, że "groźnemu wojownikowi" żadną miarą nie wypadało się rozpłakać, byłby to może uczynił. Pohamował się jednak i zwróciwszy się do dziewczynki zapytał: - Czy ty się boisz, Nel?.. A ona odpowiedziała cicho: - Jakoś... tak straszno! Na to Staś kazał Kalemu przynieść wojłoki spod siodeł i nakrywszy jednym z nich kamień, na którym poprzednio drzemał, drugi rozesłał na ziemi i rzekł: - Siądź tu przy mnie koło ognia... Prawda, jaka noc chłodna? Jeśli sen cię zmorzy, to oprzesz o mnie głowę i zaśniesz. Nel zaś powtórzyła: - Jakoś tak straszno!... Staś owinął ją starannie pledem i przez czas jakiś siedzieli w milczeniu, wsparci o siebie i oświeceni różowym blaskiem, który pełgał po skałach i iskrzył się migotliwie na blaszkach miki, którymi upstrzone były kamienne złomy. Za zeribą słychać było parskanie koni i chrzęst trawy w ich zębach. - Słuchaj, Nel - ozwał się Staś - ja musiałem to zrobić... Gebhr zagroził, że nas zakłuje, jeśli lew nie poprzestanie na Kalim i będzie ich dalej gonił. Słyszałaś?... Pomyśl, że zagroził tym nie tylko mnie, ale i tobie. I byłby to zrobił! Ja powiem ci szczerze, że gdyby nie ta groźba, to jednak, choć myślałem już o tym dawniej, nie byłbym do nich strzelał. Myślę, że nie mógłbym... Ale on przebrał miarę. Widziałaś, jak okropnie znęcał się przedtem nad Kalim. A Chamis? jakże on nikczemnie nas zaprzedał. Przy tym czy wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby oni nie byli znaleźli Smaina? Oto Gebhr zacząłby się znęcać tak samo nad nami... nad tobą. Okropność pomyśleć, że biłby cię korbaczem i byłby nas oboje zamęczył, a po naszej śmierci wróciłby sobie do Faszody i powiedział, żeśmy pomarli z febry... Ja, Nel, nie z żadnego okrucieństwa tak zrobiłem, ale musiałem myśleć o tym, jakby cię uratować... O ciebie tylko mi chodziło... I w głosie jego odbiło się wyraźnie to rozżalenie, które przepełniało mu serce. Nel zrozumiała to widocznie, gdyż przytuliła się do niego mocniej, on zaś opanowawszy chwilowe wzruszenie tak mówił dalej: - Ja się przecie nie zmienię i będę cię strzegł i pilnował jak poprzednio. Póki oni żyli, nie było żadnej nadziei ratunku. Teraz możemy uciec do Abisynii. Abisyńczycy są czarni i dzicy, ale chrześcijanie i nieprzyjaciele derwiszów. Byłeś była zdrowa, to nam się to uda, bo do Abisynii nie jest bardzo daleko. A choćby nam się nawet nie udało, choćbyśmy wpadli w ręce Smaina, to nie myśl, że on się będzie na nas mścił. On nigdy w życiu nie widział ani Gebhra, ani Beduinów: znał tylko Chamisa, ale co mu tam Chamis! Możemy przy tym nie mówić wcale Smainowi, że Chamis z nami był. Jeśli nam się uda przedostać do Abisynii, to będziemy ocaleni, a jeśli nie, to i w takim razie nie będzie ci gorzej, tylko lepiej, bo takich okrutników jak tamci nie ma chyba więcej na świecie... Nie bój się ty mnie, Nel!... I chcąc wzbudzić jej zaufanie, a zarazem dodać otuchy, począł ją głaskać po płowej główce. Dziewczynka słuchała podnosząc nieśmiało na niego oczy. Widoczne było, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale się ociąga i waha - i obawia. Na koniec schyliła głowę, tak że włosy zakryły całkiem jej twarz, i zapytała jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio i trochę drżącym głosem: - Stasiu... - Co, kochanie? - A oni tu nie przyjdą? - Kto? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Staś. - Tamci... zabici? - Co ty mówisz, Nel?... - Boję się! boję się!... I pobladłe usta poczęły się jej trząść. Zapadło milczenie. Staś nie wierzył, by zabici mogli zmartwychwstać, ale ponieważ była noc i ciała ich leżały niedaleko, więc uczyniło mu się jakoś dziwnie nieswojo: dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. - Co ty mówisz, Nel? - powtórzył. -To Dinah nauczyła cię bać się duchów... Umarli nie... I nie skończył, bo w tej chwili stało się coś przerażającego. Oto wśród ciszy nocnej w głębiach wąwozu, w tej stronie, gdzie leżały trupy, rozległ się nagle jakiś nieludzki okropny śmiech, w którym drgała rozpacz i radość, i okrucieństwo, i ból, i łkanie, i szyderstwo - rozdzierający i spazmatyczny śmiech obłąkanych lub potępieńców. Nel krzyknęła i z całych sił objęła Stasia ramionami. A jemu wszystkie włosy stanęły dębem. Saba zerwał się i począł warczeć. Lecz siedzący opodal Kali podniósł spokojnie głowę i rzekł prawie wesoło: - To hieny śmiać się z Gebhra i z lwa. Rozdział 22